bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Consecrated Sin Nimrah
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840848 |idalt = |no = 8596 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |doenter = true |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 51 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110 |sbb2_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = At the turn of the century, a resurgence of interest in holy artifacts swept across the kingdom, and adventurers of all stripes took to exploring sanctified burial grounds—some under the pretense of a just and altruistic cause. Despite their best efforts, however, one tomb proved to be particularly vexing. The final resting place of an eccentric scholar, his magnum opus was a ponderous tome said to record the nature of Desire itself, and possessed the power to control one's destiny. The journals of former associates spoke of corridors paved with gold, but beneath its glamour laid a distinctly unsettling atmosphere. Worse, any who came in search of that tome simply never returned. The only solace of explorers trapped within the tomb was the company of a devil-winged female figure with the voice of an angel. A bound spirit claiming to be in the service of the scholar, Nimrah is a delightful contradiction of dark allure and divine manner. She enjoys regaling her "visitors" with glittering tales of rich treasures promised to those who unlock her master's secrets, but none so far has even so much as managed to escape. In truth, the spirit too was trapped, and Nimrah wished for nothing more than her freedom. Confined and shackled to her master's will since her summoning, Nimrah had never laid eyes upon open sky and earth. Little wonder she offered a helping (if coy) hand to those who yearned for escape; perhaps doing so would liberate her in turn. Her corporeal body would not withstand another century of wear, and Nimrah feared the eternal withering of her very spirit. But spirit or no, one should always be careful of such desires spoken aloud... |summon = Fresh air! Finally! I'm getting so terribly bored of this musty old tomb. So...What did you call me for? |fusion = Oh my. Is this for me? Trying to get on my good side, hmm? |evolution = Mmm, yes, I've been looking for someone like you all this time... But don't get so full of yourself just yet. |hp_base = 7197 |atk_base = 2454 |def_base = 2454 |rec_base = 2454 |hp_lord = 10281 |atk_lord = 3506 |def_lord = 3506 |rec_lord = 3506 |hp_anima = 11399 |rec_anima = 3208 |atk_breaker = 3804 |def_breaker = 3208 |def_guardian = 3804 |rec_guardian = 3357 |def_oracle = 3357 |rec_oracle = 3953 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 60 |ls = The Temptress |lsdescription = 140% Atk, Def, max HP and 30% critical rate (Thunder), 30% reduction to BB activation cost, spark damage restores HP, 30% OD gauge fill rate & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken is over 5k |lsnote = Spark damage heals 500-600 HP |bb = Silenced Prayers |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes, may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, may raise allies from KO, restores HP for 3 turns, fills BB gauge for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 30 |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = False Repentence |sbbdescription = 21 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 21 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), spark damage restores HP for 3 turns and fills BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns & fills OD gauge per ally (up to 18% max) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 21 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 21 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbbdc3 = |sbbmultiplier3 = |sbb3_hpscale = |sbb3_sp = |ubb = Mimicked Judgement |ubbdescription = 24 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), may raise allies from KO, fills BB gauge for 4 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 4 turns & fully restores HP for 4 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Sins of the Heart |esitem = |esdescription = 20% all parameters for all allies, probable 2 KO resistance, 100% spark damage, negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction & add to BB/SBB (Removes all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction) |esnote = 50% chance to resist 2 KO attack |dbb = Vade Retro, Spiritus! |synergy = Tempest |bondunit = Faithless Seeker Renatus |dbbdescription = 48 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def, fully restores HP, fills BB gauge, OD gauge, damage taken boosts BB gauge and restores HP, 100% damage reduction, adds status ailment infliction to attack, 80% raises allies from KO & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 24 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 24 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 24 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 24 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 130% Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 300% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Add to LS (Spark damage fills BB gauge) |omniskill4_2_note = Fills 3-4 BC |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Add to SBB (Boosts spark damage (Thunder) for 3 turns) |omniskill4_3_note = 125% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Add to SBB (Activates Stealth and boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 3 turns) |omniskill4_4_note = 150% boost to Atk/Def/Rec & 60% boost to critical rate |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Add to SBB (May activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns) |omniskill4_5_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Add to SBB (Probable 2 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction) |omniskill4_6_note = 75% chance to inflict 30% critical and elemental vulnerability |omniskill4_7_sp = 15 |omniskill4_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Fills OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns) |omniskill4_7_note = Fills 800 OD |omniskill4_8_sp = 15 |omniskill4_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns) |omniskill4_8_note = 70% boost |omniskill4_9_sp = 20 |omniskill4_9_desc = Add to UBB (Probable KO resistance) |omniskill4_9_note = 80% chance |howtoget = *Valentine Summon |notes = |bazaar_1_type = Precious Token |bazaar_1_desc = Treasures in the Tomb Daily Delve |bazaar_1_bonus = 10% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0045_item_icon.png |addcat = |addcatname = }}